Blindfolded
by puriti
Summary: Sakura's holding a party and everybody's invited! What will happen when the game is to kiss somebody of the opposite gender? Will Hinata find somebody... or will somebody find her? Oneshot!


"Okay! Let's get this party started!" Sakura shouted into the microphone, much to some people's dismay. Other people cheered her on, others demanded music. Sakura was wearing her normal tight-fitting red dress with her long pink hair flowing energetically behind her. Loud music blared on as Hinata leaned against the wall, shrinking down to the ground slowly. She didn't want to be here. She was only here because of Neji, who insisted that she went because, mainly, Neji was forced to go by his team, and "it wasn't safe at home without him."

"I'm sure I wouldn't have been squashed if I stayed at home…" Hinata murmured miserably to herself. She was _trying _to hide behind the couch, but people were constantly pushing it back towards the wall, making her space limited. If the sofa would move two centimetres forward, she would be stuck between the wall and the sofa.

Hinata cringed as the sofa was pushed towards her again. She was going to have to move soon, and she was _not _looking forward to exploring the house for another hiding place. Taking a risk, Hinata peeked above the couch, seeing if the festivities were still going on.

Shinobis and kunoichis were dancing spastically while sloshing down great amounts of non-alcoholic punch down their mouths and the floor. Hinata wanted to recoil back from the sight. She also couldn't bear to see her loud-mouthed crush _trying _to dance with Sakura, who was desperately trying to push him away and get closer to Sasuke.

Sasuke. He was the only other person who looked like he was having about as much fun as herself. His apathetic dark eyes and emotionless face were not responding to any of Sakura's advances, except for an annoyed glare at her every now and then. Hinata's eyes started searching for other members of Sasuke's fanclub. Ino was busy scolding Chouji, who was simply standing by the snacks bar, gobbling up everything he could get his hands on with Shikamaru sitting on a chair with his whole body slumped. Tenten was with Lee and Neji. Lee was dancing _very_ energetically. There was actually a circle formed around him due to the fear of injury. Tenten was trying to drag Neji to dance, but the stoic boy remained rooted to the ground, mouthing about how he should have stayed home.

Hinata sighed. Her own team mates did not come. To her dismay, Kiba had come down with something called dog flu. Hinata internally smiled. Kiba was smart enough to fake an illness, but his knowledge of illnesses was pathetic. Shino had simply disregarded the party invitation that Sakura handed to them. They all knew that Sakura can't care less if they turned up or not. It was just pure politeness.

Hinata broke out of her thoughts and saw that the Uchiha avenger was staring _at her_. Immediately blushing red, she ducked back underneath the sofa. How embarrassing, she must have been staring at him during her thoughts. Praying that he wouldn't come to check on her, she crouched low and started crawling out of the space behind the sofa.

Her eyes were following the white tiled floors as she reached the opening. Suddenly, it was blocked by two legs. Two striped legs. Her gaze slowly rose, and her eyes met with Sasuke, who was smirking down on her.

"A-A-Ano! U-Uchiha-s-san!" Hinata exclaimed, a blush rising to her cheeks. She immediately tried standing up to bow, but she bumped her head into the sofa in her rush to get up. Blushing even more heavily, she didn't dare look at his face when she finally did manage to stand up straight.

"H-Having f-fun, U-Uchiha-san?" Hinata tried asking to ease the awkwardness and her embarrassment. Her eyes were searching the ground was _anything_ to look at. She settled on the piece of dust.

"Hn," Sasuke replied.

'Is that considered an answer?' Hinata thought internally, not daring to speak her thoughts. Another awkward silence filled between them.

"I saw you staring at me," Sasuke said emotionlessly.

"A-Ah! I-I wasn't m-meaning t-to! Gome, U-Uchiha-san!" Hinata immediately bowed to him, her hands clutching each other at her chest. 'Don't a _lot_ of girls stare at him?' Hinata thought miserably as she rose up from her bow.

"Cheh," Sasuke scoffed, and stopped blocking her exit, stepping away. Hinata breathed, relieved that he was gone. She was never good around strangers, including the Uchiha prodigy. Hinata was about to call out to Neji, saying that she was ready to leave the party because of some sickness or other, but Sakura's loud voice came across the speakers again.

"And now… it's time for a game!" she chirped happily at the microphone, and was cheered on by many. "Okay, listen up! The rules of this game is to _kiss_ a person of the opposite gender by the end of the minute!" The audience gave a start, with some people cheering and the others, consisting of mainly Hinata, looking horrified.

"There is a catch though!" Sakura sang out to the microphone. "Everybody must be wearing their Konoha forehead protecters… _over their eyes_!" The crowd started wooping and cheering again. Hinata breathed easier. Maybe she could just grab Neji-niisan and give him a peck on the cheeks…

"Alright! Put your protectors on! I will be checking, so don't try to peek!" Sakura laughed out to the crowd. Hinata sighed, and gripped her forehead protector from her neck, twisting it to secure it on her eyes. She waited patiently for Sakura to announce _something_ over the microphone, but all she heard was muffled giggles and yells. Hinata was getting scared. What happens if she lost her first kiss in a game like th—

A pair of lips met hers, breaking her out of all thoughts. It wasn't a pressuring kiss, it was… just perfect. Hinata blushed red, her eyes wide underneath her forehead protector. Her first instinct _should_ have been to push this guy off- whoever he was. But… the feeling was nice. Hinata felt _connected_ to this stranger. They were in the position for minutes, maybe hours for all she cared.

Suddenly, she could hear Sakura's voice coming from the loudspeakers again. The kiss was immediately broken, leaving Hinata feeling lost. "I can't believe _you_ kissed _me_!" shouted a fuming Sakura into the microphone, making Hinata's eardrums strain again.

"But you were to one to kiss me, dattebayo!" Hinata could hear Naruto's whining voice from the side of the microphone. Assuming that she could take off her makeshift blindfold, she slid it easily back down to her neck. And none other than Uchiha Sasuke was standing in front of her, his forehead protector still on his eyes.

"U-U-Uchiha-san!" Hinata blushed red and covered her mouth, not meaning to alert him. Sasuke seemed to have snapped rigid when he heard Hinata's voice. He lifted his forehead protector up to where it originally belonged, and stared in wonder at her.

"A-Ano…" Hinata bit her lip. It was awkward. Very awkward. But… she didn't want him to think that she was disgusted. On the contrary. She _liked _it. Hinata immediately blushed another shade of red at thinking the thought.

"I-I… u-uh…," Hinata started, not even knowing what she was going to say to the avenger, but then Sakura's voice cut her off.

"And now that you've seen who you kissed, you may kiss again! But only if you want to, ne?" Sakura winked mischievously while pushing Naruto off with her other hand.

Hinata stole a glance at Sasuke, who actually looked uncomfortable.

"Sorry," he finally stated, then started turning around to leave.

Hinata's eyes widened. 'No!' she wanted to yell, but her shy demeanour didn't allow her.

"U-Uchih—No… S-Sasuke…" she whispered out, her fingers nervously playing with eachother. But Sasuke seemed to not have heard her. She gave a small sigh of dismay and started turning around to tell Neji that she was ready to go. But then a warm hand grabbed her wrist, gently swung her around and she found herself in another kiss.

With none other than Sasuke. She closed her eyes contentedly, melting into the kiss. Soon she was released though, and she found herself staring up into the avenger's dark eyes, wondering why he had chosen to kiss her again. Sasuke smirked at her confused glance, and whispered into her ear.

"Call me Sasuke more often, Hinata."

* * *

**a/n:** okay, i'll admit, i _should've_ been working on nightshift/december... but i was not inspired, so i just wrote up this silly one-shot.

i didn't really put much thought into this, so i'm not expecting people to like it much. xx

but still! constructive criticism/comments are always loved!


End file.
